Warriors Oneshots K
by Holly of the Night
Summary: A bunch of one-shots with warrior cats taken from the question sheet and couples I may make up on my own. Rated K for just cats acting goofy and funny. Maybe a bit seriousness and drama, or even awkwardness along the way.
1. Border Remarks Graystripe X

on Fanfiction. This one's question six

Graystripe sat still as the cool night air played on his fur. His eyes shifted to the pine needles before him. He twitched his whiskers when a rabbit appeared from under cover of a bush, but did not attack. Being on Shadowclan's territory, the prey may as well have been on the other side of the lake.

A dark blur shot out from no where and tackled the rabbit. The cat looked up at Graystripe, rabbit dangling from her jaws. She had a look of suspicion and hostility in her eyes after noticing the Thunderclan cat.

Graystripe dipped his head. "Hello Russetfur."

"What are you doing here?" she spat, dropping her prey.

"Well hello Graystripe. Good day to you too," Graystripe muttered.

"Enough games, Graystripe. Now tell me why are you here."

"You know, you're the third cat to ask me that. Yesterday it was Ivytail. And just a while ago it was Ivytail.

"With good reason. Why are you sitting so close to our territory?"

"What does it matter to you since I'm in my own territory?" Graystripe shot back.

Russetfur growled, unsheathing her claws. Graystripe's fur bristled.

Better watch what you say," she hissed. "Wouldn't want me to claw that pretty little face off, would you?"

"Oh, you think I'm pretty, how sweet," Graystripe taunted. "Can't say the same to you with your bright green eyes!"

Russetfur crouched. Graystripe tensed.

"Graystripe!" The long-haired tom jumped. Brambleclaw, Sorreltail and Mousewhisker crashed through the undergrowth behind him. Looked as if the sunset patrol had arrived.

"What?" Graystripe grumbled.

Brambleclaw's eyes frowned. "What are you doing here? Millie's been looking everywhere for you."

Graystripe shrugged. "Just having a chat with Russetfur about clan borders." He felt satisfied as Russetfur hissed in anger.

"Graystripe, you being a senior warrior should know about not to mess with Shadowclan cats over borders," Brambleclaw scolded.

"Yes mom," Graystripe sighed, stepping aside for the patrol. As the Thunderclan patrol began to re-scent the borders, the gray tom winked at Russetfur. "Until then," he mouthed.

Russetfur smirked, but said nothing as she too left.

A complicated relationship I could see happening that not even Graystripe and Russetfur would agree they were a couple. XD


	2. Sacred Trust Willow X

Sacred Trust

Willowpelt blinked. she looked at the bright forest around her with wide eyes. She breathed in the clean and crisp air happily and looked up at the sun high over-head, amazed at its brilliance. The whole scenery looked so pure and amazing, she still couldn't believe he invited her here.

A tom appeared around the corner of a tree, a shrew in his jaws. Willowpelt felt her heart flutter as the cat came close to her. But wariness crept in her pelt as well.

He dropped the shrew before her. "How are you, Willowpelt?" he asked, eyes bright.

The she-cat dipped her head to the tom she's seen many times since she was an apprentice. "I've been well. Spottedleaf has received her medicine cat name... But you already knew that, of course." she added hastily.

He blinked in amusement. "I did see, and she was happy about it... is something wrong?" he asked sudenly.

Willowpelt jumped like a squirrel. She shook her head quickly. "No. Nothing's wrong," she assured him.

The tom blinked. He weaved around the pale gray she-cat to comfort her. She sighed and closed her eyes, breathing in his cent.

Then she remembered why she wanted to see him in the first place. She pushed him away. "... I'm pregnant."

Willowpelt didn't look at the cat, but she heard him inhale sharply.

"Pregnant?" he gasped. "But... but with who?"

She narrowed her eyes, but didn't answer.

He understood. "Me? No, it can't be. I mean... are you sur―"

"Of course it's you!" Willowpelt snapped. "You helped me become pregnant, you're a tom, we mated, so now you'll have to help me find a solution to this!"

"A solution to what? And how can we be sure that's even my kit? Or... kits?" he asked, eyes suddenly suspicious. "I mean, I'm unable to have kits with you, remember?"

Willowpelt's fur bristled. "Remember the promise I made to you?" she mewed quietly.

A nod.

"That I would never mate with anyone else, that I'll wait for as long as I could until we have a chance to be with each other forever?"

Another nod, though reluctant.

She grimaced. "I still never turned my back on that promise. Like it or not, you are the father."

"..." He turned away, confused.

"It seems Starclan is as influential about the living as I thought," Tawnyspots mewed quietly. "How do you... feel about this?"

Willowpelt looked into his amber eyes for a moment before raising her eyes to look at a branch overhead. "Scared and confused," she admitted. "Would there be any problems?"

Her Starclan lover shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't think this has ever happened to anyone else before. At least not to my knowledge." He sounded more amused than scared. Willowpelt, on the other paw, felt as if she had a burr stuck in her throat.

"But you're dead!" she screeched, looking back down at the tom and ignoring the fact that just moments ago it was she that was trying to convince him about truth. "How could I be pregnant with you if you're dead!"

Tawnyspots narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. Couldn't he at least look scared about this too? Willowpelt thought angrily.

"Could you have possibly mated with a tom in your clan? Or..." he hesitated. "From another clan?"

"I already told you―No!" Willowpelt snapped. She turned away from the gray tom with a huff. "I promised to you that I wouldn't take another mate until I died. And I had kept that promise! How many times do I have to remind you until you get it through that thick skull of yours?"

Tawnyspots didn't answer. But she could feel his eyes staring at her back. Her pelt prickled uncomfortably. Why did it have to be this way? She had tried to find some possible solution to this. Tried to figure out if she had indeed mated with another clan cat or Kittypet (ugh!). But no... of all cats, it had to have been a spirit!

She sighed as if the whole responsibility of being a mother suddenly crashed on her shoulders. "I don't know what I'm going to do when our kits are born," she murmured.

A pelt brushed against hers. Willowpelt unconsciously pressed deeper into his.

"….promise me this." She turned around to stare directly into Tawnyspots eyes. She waited for him to nod before she continued. "That you will watch over them and never leave them from your sight. You helped create these kits with me, and you're going to be a father to these kits, even though you are dead. Understand?"

Tawnyspots stared at the she-cat before himt, his jaw hanging open as his eyes took on a distant look. Willowpelt blinked in shock. What was happening to him? Was he sick?

But no, he's a Starclan cat, so he couldn't get sick, could he? Maybe he... was he having a premonition?

Suddenly laughter escaped his throat. The gray tom shook his head, raising his tail as he continued laughing. Willowpelt could only stare in shock, her fur bristling slightly. "You remind me so much of your mother," he finally mewed reminiscently when he was able to control himself.

The she-cat's eyes narrowed to slits. "And is that supposed to be funny?" she spat, still a bit miffed at her ordeal.

Tawnyspots stopped laughing, but his eyes still looked amused. "You have her attitude, all right," he smiled.

Willowpelt stared at his amber eyes for a long moment before turning away again.

Stupid tom.

She jumped when she felt a tail on her shoulder.

"Here." he nosed the shrew closer to her. Willowpelt stared down the prey but didn't make a move towards it. Tawnyspots sighed. "If not for me, then for our kits. Please?" he mewed pleadingly.

The she-cat shot him an acid look before tucking herself to devour the prey. The Starclan tom nodded in approval before settling himself comfortably before the she-cat. Not once did Willowpelt bother to look up and address the tom or asked if he wanted to share the prey. Though she did feel guilty about it. After all, he did catch it for her.

When she finally finished her meal the pale gray she-cat stood, swiping her tongue. She began grooming her muzzle.

"... we can't be together like this," she mewed finally.

Tawnyspots dropped his jaw, but Willowpelt didn't see it as she was paying far too much attention cleaning her whiskers to avoid his gaze. "But... I love you," he stated bluntly. As if I didn't know that already. "You know that I do, Willowpelt. I've been able to watch over you and guide you when you were lost, and―"

"That's enough!" Willowpelt growled, her heart aching as she said this. "You're not making this any easier. "Please, for me and the kits just... just stay away from me for now on."

The gray tom opened his jaw, but a sharp glance by the she-cat entitled him to hold his tongue. He nodded.

"...I promise to watch over our kits and guide them," he mewed quietly.

Willowpelt nodded stiffly. She opened her jaw to say something else, but suddenly looked around, ears pricked. Another cat was coming their way.

"Uh oh," the Starclan tom murmured. He quickly pushed Willowpelt behind him. "Keep running the other way," he hissed.

"What are you―"

"Just go!"

"Is that Starclan?"

"Go!"

Willowpelt nodded numbly. She took one last look at the Starclan cat that gave her many happy moments before turning and bounding in the opposite direction. Sudden darkness hit the she-cat, and she found herself lying in her moss nest in the Warriors Den.

"Hey... stop kicking!" Lionheart growled.

Willowpelt looked around, blinking sleep from her eyes. "Sorry," she whispered, realizing she must have been fidgeting in her sleep.

With a sigh the she-cat lay her head back on her paws, staring at nothing in particular.

Tawnyspots... the tom that died while Willowpelt was still a kit. The same tom that visited her in dreams constantly, and in which Willowpelt fell in love with in no time. Who would be there for her whenever she felt lonely, scared, doubtful or angry. In which they would run, play, gossip, discuss the going-ons in her clan, the...

Willowpelt unconsciously curled her tail around her stomach.

...the stimulating moments they had together...

The she-cat grimaced. "You may be dead, Tawnyspots," she whispered, "but you'd better watch over these kits like a leader watches over their clan."

A brief scent of bracken touched Willowpelt's nostrils. She closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

((_endpage_))

"That's it Willowpelt, just a little further," Spottedleaf encouraged.

The gray she-cat groaned under her breathe and pushed, digging claws into her nest. She felt a ripple in her body and something empty out of her, and with it most of the pain. She let her head flop back on her nest, exhausted.

Great Starclan, that was the most painful experience she had ever―

A tiny mew broke through her thoughts.

She looked around at the tiny kit curled in her stomach. Immediately the rest of her pain escaped as she felt a purr rise in her throat.

"Congratulations, it's a tom!" Spottedleaf cheered.

Willowpelt could only nod.

One-eye, who had watched the preceding and helped Willowpelt through the pregnancy, was purring quietly herself. "So who's the lucky tom?" she smiled. "You never did get to tell me."

Willowpelt didn't answer. She merely gave her kit a long look.

"Darkkit."

"Come again?"

"Darkkit." Willowpelt looked up to stare at One-eye. "I'm going to name him Darkkit."

One-eye tilted her head in confusion. "That's a lovely name, goes well with his pelt. But who's the father?"

Again, Willowpelt didn't answer. She merely looked back down her kit. His pelt looked a bit pale, but she knew it would darken when he was older.

But it wasn't because of the kit's pelt Willowpelt gave him that name. But for what she felt when she realized she was pregnant with a kit whose father was dead. A kit who may never get to see his father, learn from him, or be encouraged when he grows...

She suddenly lifted her nose, the faint scent of a bracken hung in the air before it vanished. No one else in the nursery seemed to notice.

She sighed and laid her head on her paws, curling her stomach around her kit with small comfort.

She never did dream of Tawnyspots again.

Got this idea from the official Warriors Forum, when people realized, and questioned, how Tawnyspots and Willowpelt became parents of Darkstripe. I understand it was a mistake on Vicky's part to confirm Tawnyspots and Willowpelt were mates, since Tawnyspots had died before Willowpelt even left the nursery.

So I figured, fan-fic-wise, what if Tawnyspots had met Willowpelt in her dreams, came to love her, they got freaky with it, and created a kit of their own?

If Tigerstar could make Brambleclaw and Lionpaw bleed in reality just by fighting them in their dreams, and if Silverstream was able to feed Firestar a fish in his dreams for him to feel a full stomach in reality, then I could actually see a starclan spirit and live cat get freaky with it to produce kits in the series... if the authors will go that far.

The spiritual cats are as influential of the living then even they may realize 0_0

And the Cat coming their way before Willowpelt left her dream was Sunstar looking for Tawnyspots.


	3. Gentle Nights NightCloud X

The sun streaked it's golden brilliance on the outskirts of long and lolling hills. A gentle breeze played around long shoots of close-cropped grass that waved lazily back and forth under a cool breeze. A smoky black figure ignored these fascinating sights as he strolled indifferently up a hill.

He paused on the top and gazed out at the other side, where the land sloped down and sweeped on all sides. It was beautiful, he had to admit, and it made hunting rabbits very easy without anything big like a tree in the way during the chase.

"Crowfeather!" He flicked his ears and looked around.

A black she-cat with a skinny frame, but no shorter than him, was climbing up the same hill after him. Behind her were two other cats. One was a very pale gray and white cat. The other was a black tom.

Crowfeather dipped his head. "Yes, Nightcloud?" he asked, turning back around to stare at the hills. He didn't feel like talking with her at the moment. Or Breezepelt. He just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. But, they probably came to invite him on a hunting patrol. If that were the case, he'd have to come to-

"I'm leaving you."

The black tom thought he heard his neck crack when he turned quickly around to stare at his mate. "What?" Was she serious? After all he did for her? Crowfeather looked from Gorsetail to Breezepelt. Neither looked surprised.

"This is a joke, right?" he demanded. If it was, it was not a very funny joke.

Nightcloud narrowed her eyes. "No, it isn't. I'm leaving you." She waved her tail to the gray and white Windclan Warrior. "For Gorsetail."

"Wha-you're leaving me for him?" Crowfeather flabbergasted, pointing his tail at the said cat.

Gorsetail blinked. "I'm a she-cat," she meowed, stupified that he didn't know her own gender.

He waved her correction away. "Whatever!" To his mate, he meowed, "Nightcloud, how can you do this to me? After everything we've been though together?"

The black she-cat rolled her eyes to Gorsetail. "Oh yes. You've been a most fantastic and wonderful mate to me." She looked at Breezepelt. "And a father to our son."

Breezepelt looked taken aback for her to include him in her tirade. He looked from his father to his mother wildly, backing away a step. Gorsetail, though a bit nervous, stayed where she was beside Nightcloud.

Crowfeather's eyes hardened. "I may not have been the most fantastic cat," he admitted. "But I still stayed with you, didn't I? Isn't that worth squat on my behalf?"

"Oh, wake up, you!" Nightcloud snapped. "You never once cared about Breezepelt or myself!"

"Nightcloud," Breezepelt murmured, looking uncomfortable. "Leave me out of this." She ignored him.

"You've never once congradulated our son on a job well done for anything out of the ordinary. You just held him back, keeping his morale low on the ground. More than once I had to tell you to just leave whenever I invited you to watch our son practice battle training with Whitetail. Great Starclan, all you'd do is just complain saying it's nothing!"

She pointed her tail at Gorsetail. "And while you were off playing the loyal warrior while ignoring your family, she came to pick up the pieces. Despite having daughters of her own, she had enough time to give Breezepelt confidence in himself and know it wasn't just his mother who cared about him. And she helped me find less stress in my life!"

"But," Crowfeather began. But Nightcloud wouldn't give him a chance.

"And what do we find out? That you had kits behind my back! And with a medicine cat from another clan!"

"But I didn't know they were even mine!" Crowfeather countered defensively. "And I still don't think they are," he added hastily.

Nightcloud just shook her head. "Come on, Crowfeather. We all know the truth. Even you. So just stop it. You're embarrassing yourself." She jerked her head, the discussion at an end. "Come on, Gorsetail."

Crowfeather watched silently as the she-cats turned and padded back the way they came. _Good riddance_. "I can't believe it," he murmured to his son. "Nightcloud left me. Without even consulting me. And she questions my loyalty?"

Breezepelt, his face wary, mewed hopefully, "Well, you still have your son, Crowfeather..."

"Who cares!" Crowfeather snapped. "I need a mate, not a son!"

Breezepelt twitched his whiskers in surprise from his father's abrupt belligerence. There was hurt and anger in the eyes. Crowfeather immediately took back what he said. "I'm sorry," he mewed, surprised his neck fur was raised. He struggled to flatten it. "I'm just angry, but it has nothing to do with you."

Crowfeather didn't know if he earned any good tosses from shouting at his son. Breezepelt had not answered him. He merely gave his father a glare before following after his mother down the hill, tail still fluffed. Leaving Crowfeather alone, as he had wanted. But not only physically.


	4. Little Bits Birchkit X

**Little Bits**

The small rays of sunlight poured over the thick forest. It's slanting lights creating a thick array of many tone and hues. It looked Beautiful to Birchkit. He had only seen a bit of the Clans territory here and there while walking with his mother to ThunderClan's new territory, and he forgot most of it already.

But Birchkit felt he was going the right way through ThunderClan's territory. The very ground was easy enough to maneuver. Though the trails of ThunderClan were not yet defined, it was more than enough to locate through them And he had asked Ferncloud which direction led to ShadowClan back in the nursery.

"ShadowClan is located where the sun sets, little one," she muttered sleepily late in the day. "And to go back to ThunderClan is to follow the direction where the sun rises. If you can follow that, it's as easy as walking around camp." Her eyes suddenly opened, looking down Birchkit with suspicious eyes. "Why?"

He kneaded the moss nest nervously with his tiny paws. "It's... um, because I heard Squirrelflight talking about it. And I want to learn as much as I can before I leave the nursery to become an apprentice!" It was not the best lie, but Ferncloud took it either way, unaware her kit was going to actually try leaving camp.

He had been a bit guilty lying to his own mother, but Birchkit could imagine how truly furious she would be if she knew why he asked her in the first place.

At the moment, he was following own a worn path that smelled strongly of ThunderClan. He suspected it might be the border patrol. That meant he was close! Birchkit struggled over a fallen down log, turned around a bend of trees, and found himself facing ShadowClan's border.

There was not much to go by visually. Just some tall trees, and some pines. But Birchkit remembered to smell where he was before taking another step. ShadowClan's reek was strong. But they also smelled like his friends. He wrinkled his nose as he left the cover of the close growing trees of ThunderClan.

Because of his small form, the kit was extremely exhausted coming here. He lay lay to rest himself beside a rock. He sighed as he felt the sun's rays warming his pelt.

He didn't even close his eyes when something tackled him to the ground.

Birchkit screamed in terror, kicking out with his legs. He was surprised to find that he was actually able to push his attacker off him. The kit stood, fur fluffing his fear, fear scent heavy on him.

He blinked once, then twice.

"Applekit!"

The dark mottled kit's eyes were dizzy. "Ow... that hurt."

Birchkit bounded beside her. "Where did you learn a move like that!"

"Oakheart taught it to me," she mewed superiority, standing firmly on her paws. "He taught me and my siblings in case we came into danger!"

"I wish I learned something," he mewed longingly. Then again, he had been told that a kit shouldn't learn anything until they become apprentices. But he didn't think it was very fair. He looked over the kit's shoulder. "Where are Toadkit and Marshkit?"

"They were too scared to come." Applekit crouched, stalking a leaf. "But I'm not. I'M not scared of anything!"

Birchkit frowned. He had been hoping to see them too. "Can you tell them I said hi for me?"

"Sure." Applekit pounced on the leaf. She flung it Birchkit's way. He squeaked as it slapped him on the face, falling backwards. "Scardy-kit!"

He stood angrily. "I'm NOT a scardy-kit!"

"Are too!"

"Are not!"

And the kits argued like that for some time, until Applekit lost interest. She groomed an ear, turning her head away. "I'm going to grow up to be a warrior for ShadowClan. What about you?"

That wasn't hard to answer. "A warrior too!"

"I'd hate to be a medicine cat." The mottled brown kit made a face. "It smells bad every time I'm in Littlecloud's den!"

"Hey, medicine cats are important to the Clan!" Birchkit protested, remembering what Ferncloud told him. "They help heal a Clan."

Applekit sniffed a rock, her interest in the conversation lost again. "What is this?"

Birchkit frowned, coming beside her. It looked like water on the rock. But it was thicker, green, and smelled bad!

He backed away at once. "I don't think we should go near that..."

"Why? Scardy-kit?" Applekit taunted again. Her eyes suddenly lit up. "I dare you to eat some!"

Birchkit shook his head vigorously. "I'm not a Scardy-kit. But Ferncloud told me never to eat anything that doesn't look safe."

"Come on," the mottled brown she-kit whined. "Here, I'll try some first. Then you." She bent down to take a lick. Birchkit watched in frozen interest.

A shadow fell over the kits. "What do we have here?"

Birchkit squeaked as a large dark red cat lifted Applekit by the scruff. Two other cats appeared. One was a tortoiseshell, and another a bit white tom with black ears. They looked familiar, as if he'd seen them somewhere before. But at the moment, they were complete strangers to him. And they had Applekit!

Birchkit stood before the red tom, shaking. "Leave her alone!" he mewed, arching his small back.

The red tom raised his eyebrows. "Looks like Applekit made a friend," he mewed around the corner of the kit's mouth.

Applekit, meanwhile, was squirming under his hold. "Let me go, Rowanclaw!" she protested.

"Not in your life, kit. Tallpoppy's worried sick about you."

He knew Tallpoppy? Birchkit sniffed the red tom gingerly. He had he same scent as Applekit. "Are you all ShadowClan?"

The white cat rolled his eyes. "No, we're foxes under disguise."

Birchkit yelped.

"Blackstar," the tortoiseshell she-cat sighed. She lowered her head, Birchkit scrambled back. "Hey, aren't you ThunderClan?"

Birchkit nodded sheepishly. "Please don't tell Ferncloud."

"Looks like Applekit's not the only one walking around with her mother's consent," the tortoiseshell she-cat mewed, amusement in her eyes.

Blackstar didn't take any notice as he observed the green stuff on the rock. "Another of these things," he muttered, sniffing it. He made the same look Applekit made. "Lucky you grabbed her before she took a plunge Rowanclaw. Take her back to camp before she does something else to give Tallpoppy a heart-attack.

Rowanclaw dipped his head before leaving with Applekit, who looked grumpy as she was led back to Camp. Blackstar turned his fierce yellow eyes on Birchkit. The kit lowered his ears, head on his paws in fright.

"What are you doing so far from camp?"

"N-nothing."

"Nothing," he snorted. "I've heard that one before... let's go, Tawnypelt."

The tortoiseshell she-cat stayed where she was. "We can't just leave him here."

Blackstar paused from disappearing in the Pines. " He's in ThunderClan territory. He has nothing to do with us. Let's go. Now!"

"But the Warrior Code states that no kit is to—"

"Fine!" Blackstar spat impatiently. "Take him to ThunderClan, he's YOUR problem! Just remember to stay at least five tail-lengths from the lake," he muttered. "Doubt they'd give you a warning walking through their territory even if you do have a family in that Clan of theirs."

Tawnypelt dipped her head. She bent to scoop Birchkit. He didn't put up much of a fight. Blackstar still scared him. And, without a word, the she-cat took him back to ThunderClan territory and his home.

"That big cat scares me," Birchkit mewed quietly as she led him home."

Tawnypelt shrugged. "Blackstar may seem frighting, but he's actually very caring," she muttered around his scruff.

Birchkit looked over his shoulder up at the she-cat. "How do you know where we're going?"

Tawnypelt didn't answer. "So what were you doing so far from camp?"

"I wanted to see my friends again." Birchkit didn't think there was any harm in telling the truth. At least she wasn't Ferncloud. "But only Applekit came."

Tawnypelt leaped over a fallen log, and bounded down a slope in a trot. "You really shouldn't be off from camp at such a young age. You can see your friends again when you're older."

"But if I do that, we'll be enemies," Birchkit pointed out. "Clan cats are not supposed to have friends between Clans. I wanted to spend time with them before we grew up and hate each other."

Tawnypelt faltered in midstep, almost dropping her luggage. Birchkit squeaked again in fright. She regained her balance just in time.

"Sorry about that." She stared down the Hollow that was ThunderClan with Birchkit. The ShadowClan warrior let him down. "Well, here's your home."

Birchkit looked over the hollow. It looked really big from up here. And too high... he stumbled back, hiding behind Tawnypelt's legs.

"Can you take me back to camp, please?" he asked quietly.

Tawnypelt purred lightly. "Of course."

* * *

**This story was requested by someone. But I kind of forgot who... either way, I was very interested in typing out a story under the POV of its. It was hard, but I tried. How was it? ^^"**


	5. Delicate stems LionX

**Requested by Dawnwhisper. And if anyone else has any request for a specific "K" rated couple, just ask away.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Delicate steams**

Lionblaze sneezed.

"Gazoontite," Ferncloud meowed from across the nursery.

"Thanks," Lionblaze sniffed crossly. He wordlessly twisted a branch sticking out of the den and set it back into place. It creaked softly from the strain its wooden figure bend to, but didn't break. Thank StarClan.

Brambleclaw had chosen him to assist the queens in reinforcing the nursery from within to prepare for the cold weather. So far, he was doing alright with his duty. But the feathers lined around this place! More than once he felt them tickle his nose as his paws sent them flying in the air. When the day was over, Lionblaze had a feeling he may get tired of feathers if not now, then sooner.

He was just finishing his inspection of the wall, keen to leave and get something to eat, when a particular scent hit him. He frowned, sniffing the air a few moments. It smelled sweet, and exotic like the sun shining in a bushel of flowers. The grumpiness in the tom lifted along with his spirits as he drank in the scent hungrily. He felt more optimistic all of a sudden, and energetic.

Golden fur rippled as he swung his head over his shoulder. Where was that scent coming from? His eyes drifted to Ferncloud, who was busy sharing tongues with her daughter Icepaw. No, the scent wasn't coming from her. He swiveled his eyes to the far corner of the den, where the scent was most powerful.

Grooming her pelt down, obvlivious to Lionblaze's stare, was Daisy herself. Daisy? No, it couldn't be, he thought, his heart pounding doubtfully. Lionblaze opened his jaws and drank in the scent again. There could be no mistake about it. That intoxicating aroma was coming off the she-cat. He closed his jaws, confused. Since when did Daisy smell so good and make him feel this... happy?

Ferncloud, too, must have noticed something. For the speckled gray she-cat was wrinkling her nose as she looked over at her nursery den-mate. "That's quite a smell you have, Daisy," she meowed interestedly. She learned her head forward curiously. "What is it?"

Daisy paused in mid-lick. "Thanks. It's some lavander I borrowed from Jayfeather. I've been feeling a bit jumpy and stressed lately." She too sniffed her shoulder fur, sighing in satisfaction as if she just ate the most juciest bit of prey. Lionblaze could only imagine how wonderful it must smell that close. "He said it would help with my stress."

"It seems to be working if you're feeling this relaxed," Ferncloud pointd out politely. Icepaw padded foward, ears pricked. She sniffed Daisy's pelt curiously. Lionblaze too was wishing he could do the same. Except it would look pretty strange in his case.

"It smells so good!" The white apprentice purred lightly. "Ferncloud, could I have some lavender too?" she asked excitedly.

Ferncloud frowned, the hint of a mother-look configuring her face. "Icepaw, you know as well as I do the herbs are only to be used for remedial purposes."

"But Daisy got to use some," Icepaw muttered stubbornly.

The creamy she-cat looked down guiltiy as the apprentice said this. Lionblaze suddenly had an urge to allow her head to rest on his shoulder as he comforted her. Maybe share a mouse with the she-cat.

He quickly shook his head. The stupid herb was really making him think crazy thoughts. He, act this way about Daisy? The very she-cat who helped raise him like a mother moreso than Squirrelflight or Leafpool combined? The very she-cat whose a mother to Berrynose, one of the most snobbish toms around, whose also older than him?

Impossible!

Even so, Lionblaze couldn't help but sigh as he stared at Daisy. Or not take his eyes away as the she-cat stood and followed Ferncloud outside the nursery with Icepaw.


	6. Blood Hearts Brightheart X

**Blood Hearts (fallenshadow962's request)**

Vole!

Brightheart froze. Her white and ginger pelt lowered itself smoothly to the ground, her single eye focused on a small critter beside an oak. It presented its small back to her, nibbling on a piece of seed without a care. The she-cat placed one paw delicately before her, quietly pressing its weight on the leaves.

No sound.

Good.

She tried it with the next paw, swinging herself forward. She repeated the gesture a few more times before she halted. This time she was only about a cat length from the vole. She wriggled her hing-quarters a bit, guaging the length between herself and the soon-to-be-fresh-kill. It was now or never. She releashed the tension behind her back legs and spung, her body creating an arc in the air.

The vole didn't have time to even sense death before it lay in her jaws, unmoving. Brightheart sighed tiredly. She dropped her prey disconcertingly none too happily, before burying it. This and a pidgeon behind her were the only pieces of fresh kill she had been able to squander for the last few hours. The stress in ThunderClan was huge. Not because of hunting, but an enemy. Well, enemies.

BloodClan.

Only two days left... two days before Scourge and his BloodClan attacked and took over the forest. It was bad enough that Leaf-bare was coming around the corner, but now the clans had to focus their energy on the enemy instead of prepare for the harsh weather. This really did look like bad luck when the she-cat stopped to think about it.

Brightheart didn't know what the outcome would hold. Would they live? Fight? Die? These thoughts had run through her mind all day yesturday and today. But she knew everyone else were thinking the same thoughts. And that was why the she-cat decided to hunt to distract her mind. She needed to do something, not stay in ThunderClan and worry herself to death(she flinched at the word) like everyone else. But busy herself!

"Impressive skills."

_The she-cat jumped. Who said that?_ Brightheart looked around, fur bristling. It didn't sound like anyone from ThunderClan. But she could have sworn she heard it before too. It sent a chill threw her spine.

"Up here."

The ginger and white she-cat followed the speaker. Above her, looking down on her with icy blue eye was no other than Scourge himself. In the flesh. Brightheart uttered a short cry and balked. Without thinking she backed away a few steps.

_No no no!_ she thought furiously, her eye wild with terror. Scourge, here? In ThunderClan? And she was all alone! With a cat who killed Tigerstar without even trying-here! This was not how Brightheart imagined her death. She thought it'd be in battle, not here!

Scourge bent down. She tensed. Without grace he leaped down the tree and landed before her. Up close, he looked no larger than an apprentice. Even Bramblepaw looked larger than this tom. It was hard to believe he could even be considered dangerous. Let alone a killer.

But Brightheart was not fooled.

And she had to act her place. Not play the scared kit. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, voice quavering.

Scourge looked over her face. She felt self-conscious as his eyes trained on her scar. "Where did you get that?" he asked finally.

What did that have to with her question? Brightheart bristled. "From the dog pack YOU and Tigerstar planned," she spat.

Scourge's eyes widened a fraction. "And you escaped? Alive? With just this to show?" Brightheart didn't say anything. But he seemed to take her silence as an answer. "Impressive," he meowed. "Very impressive..."

Why was he asking her this? Brightheart wondered. He wasn't jeering her or calling her weak. Quite the opposite. But this could be good. If the she-cat kept him talking, a patrol was bound to come sooner or later. Though that didn't mean she could just leave her guard open. She had to keep on her toes. "Why do you ask?" she asked suspiciously.

There was the self-conscious feeling again as he looked over her scars. "Because I'm curious," he answered quietly. Brightheart felt her heart drop when his eyes strayed to the area where she filled her prey. "Why do you bury it, instead of eat it now?" For a killer, he didn't act the type.

"You wouldn't understand," she snarled. "You have no honor in your group of misfits you call a Clan!"

Scourge seemed unperturbed by her behavior. He merely stared at the prey for a few more seconds before tilting his head back to look up at the she-cat. Another silence settled as he observed her closely. "You're figure radiates power," he mewed unexpectedly.

That was not what the she-cat expected to come out of his mouth. "What?" she meowed, stunned. She warily sniffed the air. There was nothing that told her of another cat around. She almost wished they just fought. This talking was really unsettling her.

Was he alone?

Scourge tilted his head. He looked her up and down again, sizing her up. "How would you like to join BloodClan," he asked bluntly.

Brightheart shook her head. She didn't think she heard right. "What?" she repeated again.

"You heard me."

"Why would I do that?"

"Why not?"

"Because you're clan's evil!"

"My Clan is hungry," Scourge answered smoothly. "I am acting as the responsible leader by introducing them to more range of food. ShadowClan's not enough." He narrowed his eyes. "Isn't that what you Clans do too? Take territory to help feed your own clans?"

Brightheart didn't answer. Mainly because she didn't know HOW to answer that. It made her uncomfortable, and think of BloodClan as less than evil. It confused the she-cat greatly. Did that mean BloodClan were not as evil as we thought them to be? When she thought about it, BloodClan's actions seemed normal. Almost expected. Scourge is only doing what's for the good of his Clan, like any leader, wasn't he?

_No! They have no honor! They kill to get what they want!_

But so do we... sometimes. And Scourge did say he's only taking over to feed his Clan, not for power...

This internal battle was confusing Brightheart. But what confused her most of all was his proposition. "Why do you want me to join your clan?"

"Yours scars reflect how poweful you are," came the same reply as before.

Brightheart touched the tip of her torn face with a paw delicately. "My scar?" she whispered. How could anyone view this as powerful? She always saw this as a mark of how stupiid and klutzy she was as an apprentice. A reminder she can never forget whenever she looked at her reflection. Or if a cat flinched from the sight of her, she thought sadly.

Scourge nodded. "In BloodClan, your injuries mark the power you have from within, especially HOW you received the wounds. How strong you are willing to keep going. You didn't shirk from your path, or give up, didn't you?" He eyed her face approvingly. Again, Brightheart didn't answer. She knew he was right. And he, too, understood. "The fight with the dogs-" Brightheart shuddered. "-it marks how much the experience has made you stronger, wiser, and more thoughtful of your actrions." He blinked slowly. "Is this not true?"

Brightheart blinked slowly. She never saw it that way. "Why are you telling me this? "She asked slowly. "We're enemies." It didn't make sense for this cat to praise one of his enemies, especially if she was in his way to taking over the forest. Was this a trick? She pricked her ears, but she couldn't hear anything around them. They were alone. She was sure of it. Only ThunderClan had the skills to maneuver around these thick brambles; anyone else would leave thick traces of hair and noise.

Scouge sat back on his rump comfortably. "Why not?" he countered quietly.

Brighheart wasn't discouraged. "Because you're trying to take over!" she bared her fangs, challenging him, yet at the same time willing for him to just go.

Scourge's eyes took on a glint. "And what if I don't want to go?"

"Then I'll have to fight you."

"Can you back up those words?"

Silence.

Scourge waited. Brightheart didn't say a word. But she let him know she would not back down, even if he could kill her without trouble. She was a ThunderClan warrior, and she would act like one. No sooner had the thought entered her mind that a memory of Firestar cropped in her head.

_Remember, if you meet any BloodClan cats, DON'T try and fight them yourself, _the ginger tom had mewed urgently_. Especially Scourge. I am not overpexaggerating when I saw he can kill you with just a swipe of his claws if he wishes. I do not want to lose any warrior because of pride. Whenever you leave camp to hunt, stay in pairs, and stay as far away from ShadowClan's border. Leave if you find enemies and come back for help. There's no shame in retreat._

_In pairs... _foxdung! She had been so distracted by her worries that Brightheart forgot to take Cloudtail with her!

The ginger she-cat had been so rattled by her thoughts that she didn't even see the tom until he was right on top of her. She lashed out a paw, claws unsheathed. Scourge was already far out of her range, knocking her to the side. She tried to get up, but a pair of needle-sharp claws touched her neck and she froze.

Scourge stared down the she-cat with lifeless eyes. Brightheart met his gaze with her one eye, not allowing him to have the pleasure of seeing her fear. Though in truth, her heart was pounding painfully against her ribs. Was this how she was going to die? Before the battle with BloodClan? In her own territory, killed because of this cat?

For a long while neither cat moved. Scourge was sure to keep the pressure on her neck, but he was unable to come closer without injuring himself. The reason: Brightheart had her claws to his chest, ready to rip it open if she must. The she-cat had barely had time to lift it and wedge her paw between him and herself when he had pinned her down. But now, it was the only thing separating each other from life or death. Her back on the ground, he on top of her.

"You're move," Brightheart whispered quietly.

The BloodClan leader smiled, revealing sharp teeth. "Very impressive." Without warning he got off her. Brightheart immediately scrambled to her paws, her back arched to make herself look even taller. Scourge, however, had his pelt flat on his back. Another trick, she told herself.

Needless to say she was shocked when he turned his back on her, exposing himself for an attack. And began his leave. The she-cat stared nonplussed. Was the tom really that over-confident to just leave? She could kill him now if she wanted! Was this a trick?

A leaf crunched to her left.

Brightheart turned sharply in that direction. A pair of green eyes stared back at her. It's scent thick with BloodClan. The she-cat narrowed her eyes. She could see other cats, hiding further in the shadows, watching her. All BloodClan. Of course, Brightheart thought, her head still thick with adrenaline from the quick tussle she had with the BloodClan leader. Scourge would never go anywhere unless he was sure the odds were for him.

Before disappearing completely within the elder berry branches, Scourge looked back. "The offer still stands," he meowed. Brightheart said nothing. "After the battle, when I take over the forest. If you still decide you want a place in BloodClan, just tell one of my warriors 'Scourge sent for me' and they'll understand." He nodded, looking her up and down. "Bloodclan can do with a powerful cat like you in charge."

Brightheart blinked in shock. With a swish of his black tail the BloodClan leader vanished. The cats around the ThunderClan warrior instantly darted forward, following after Scourge. In no time the she-cat was alone. She was sure of it.

Brightheart stared at where Scourge disappeared just a few moments ago, speechless. She snapped out of herself and opened her jaws to taste the air. Besides the lingering scents of BloodClan, nothing else seemed fresh. And, for some reason, she knew he was telling the truth about the offer to join. That one really unsettled her. That he would think she had potential to be a killer.

"..." Picking up her vole, the she-cat turned and shakily ran back to camp. Her sprint more confident but her spirit more confused than before.


End file.
